Les mystères de la physique
by Nadirha
Summary: Les moldus n'ont peut-être pas de magie, mais ils ont quelque chose de bien plus fascinant encore. Le petit Arthur va le découvrir - bien malgré lui.


**Titre :** Les mystères de la physique  
**Auteur :** Nadirha

**Disclaimer :** Les droits de Harry Potter sont partagés entre tout un tas de gens que je ne saurais citer, j'ai jamais bien compris comment c'était réparti. Mais en tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie.

**Genres :** famille, humour.  
**Personnage :** Arthur Weasley.

**Synopsis :** Les moldus n'ont peut-être pas de magie, mais ils ont quelque chose de bien plus fascinant encore.

**Rating :** K+

**Longueur :** environ 700 mots.

Écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.  
Contraintes : sur le thème "vélo", une heure seulement pour trouver l'idée - rédiger - poster.

Mis en ligne le 23 octobre 2010.

* * *

**Les mystères de la physique**

Arthur avait tout essayé. Il avait refusé poliment et fermement. Il avait argumenté. Il avait bloqué sa respiration. Il avait piqué une crise. Il avait pleuré. Il avait boudé. Rien n'y avait fait.

Pendant que ses parents partaient quelques jours en vacances – et il ne pouvait pas les accompagner, parce qu'ils y allaient en amoureux, et qu'ils allaient profiter de leur absence pour se faire des bisous sans que personne ne grimace – lui et ses frères devraient se rendre chez la tante Aglaé. Qui vivait en plein milieu du monde _moldu_. L'horreur intégrale ! Comment pouvait-on vivre sans magie ?

Mais bien sûr, sous prétexte qu'il était trop petit et que ses parents savaient mieux que lui, bon gré malgré, il avait dû y aller. Les jours précédant leur départ, ses frères l'avaient préparé en lui expliquant ce qui l'attendait, mais il estimait que rien ne pourrait jamais le préparer à dormir à même le sol et à manger de la viande crue... Il était un être civilisé, un sorcier !

Ce fut donc le cœur empli d'appréhension qu'Arthur débarqua chez la tante Aglaé. Sans doute pour limiter le choc culturel, son papa avait transplané directement à l'intérieur de sa maison. Comme la tante Aglaé, en dépit de son choix de vie bizarre, n'en restait pas moins une sorcière, la maison était confortable. Arthur se rassura légèrement, et décida qu'il n'aurait qu'à éviter de mettre le nez dehors pour se préserver des dangers du monde moldu.

Il parvint à s'en tenir à cette résolution, tout en admirant le courage de ses deux grands frères qui partaient tous les jours en exploration pendant une ou deux heures. Chaque fois, ils lui rapportaient des récits d'horreur qui achevaient de convaincre le jeune garçon qu'il était bien mieux à l'intérieur.

Malheureusement, la tante Aglaé finit par réaliser qu'il ne sortait jamais, et elle décréta que ce n'était pas sain qu'un enfant reste enfermé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait d'abord, elle n'avait pas eu un seul enfant ! Arthur s'abstint toutefois sagement de protester, car si la tante Aglaé n'avait peut-être pas hérité de la fécondité légendaire des Weasley, elle avait indubitablement hérité du tempérament tout aussi légendaire des femmes Weasley.

La tante Aglaé lui fit enfiler des vêtements adaptés – le pantalon acheva de convaincre le petit Arthur que les moldus manquaient totalement de civilisation, qui avait donc conçu un vêtement qui frotterait inconfortablement _juste là_ ? – et lui saisit fermement la main avant de l'entraîner dehors.

Et là... Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça. Il ne savait plus où donner des yeux, tout lui paraissait étrange, suffisamment éloigné de tout ce qui lui était familier pour le perturber... mais en même temps fascinant justement pour cette raison. Il ne se sentait pas dégoûté. Il ne se sentait pas menacé. Et le premier choc passé, il réalisa qu'il aurait des comptes à demander à ses frères... ce qu'il voyait ne correspondait absolument pas à ce qu'ils avaient décrit, ils l'avaient délibérément effrayé au point qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder par la fenêtre, il avait été terrifié à l'idée de sortir... et ces deux-là avaient dû se tordre de rire à ses dépends !

L'esprit curieux d'Arthur trouva rapidement de quoi focaliser son attention. Un enfant de son âge se tenait sur un engin bizarre, avec deux roues, _qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir tenir debout _et qui pourtant avançait sans vaciller. La tante Aglaé, interrogée, affirma qu'il n'y avait aucune magie là dessous, que c'était simplement une question de physique.

La physique, Arthur n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Alors il se lança dans une longue série de questions, laissant sa tante partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

Une passion était née.

Et ses deux frères furent les premiers à tester ce qu'il avait compris des lois de la gravité et de la force centrifuge.


End file.
